Abrazando la oscuridad
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki es un vampiro que detesta a los humanos tras haberle arrebatado a su amada, dejandole el único recuerdo de ella: su hija. Rukia es una joven vampira que siente la necesidad de salir de la protección de su padre ¿que sucedera cuando la pequeña Kuchiki se encuentre a un humano y lo ayude? —Especial de Hallowen IchiRuki—


**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Bueno este Shot es por la ocasión de Halloween, aunque al principio quería hacer algo bizarro… pues al final salió esto que está muy alejado de mi idea original, espero les guste y me dejen saberlo con un hermoso review.**

 **Advertencias: contenido sexual explicito (si señoras hay lemmon, ámenme) y Ooc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Abrazando la oscuridad.**

 **.**

" **Es como si fuese solo una muñeca… frágil porcelana que puede romperse si no se tiene cuidado, fuera del alcance de los demás, encerrada en este lugar".**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hisana.

El silencio de la tranquila noche fue roto al pronunciar el nombre de la mujer que tan apaciblemente lo miraba, un ser tan frágil, una criatura tan hermosa que jamás había visto en sueños.

— ¿Es es esto lo que quieres?

Una discreta sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven mujer, extendió la mano para acariciar el rostro del hombre que yacía postrado ante ella, una caricia llena de tanta ternura, pero lo fue aun más el cálido beso que depositó en sus fríos labios, ¿Cómo podía ser él tan merecedor de tal muestra de afecto?

—Quiero estar con usted Byakuya-sama—respondió ella.

Una respuesta que perturbó al hombre. Inaceptable. Su relación no tendría cabida y estaba condenada al fracaso, pero ¿Qué sucedería si no lo fuera? Sin embargo él no era el mayor obstáculo para poder estar a su lado.

—Ellos vendrán y entonces…

Hisana lo hizo callar enredando sus finos y delgados dedos en su larga cabellera atrayéndolo hacia su regazo instándolo a acomodar la cabeza en él. Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Hisana y su mirada se perdió en algún punto vacío del enorme salón sin ser consciente de estar acariciándole la cabeza al pelinegro.

—No debería preocuparse por ellos.

¿Qué no se preocupara por ellos? El alma de Byakuya ya estaba condenada pero el de ella aun estaba a tiempo de salvarse, no soportaría que esa pura e inocente alma se corrompiera y corriera la misma suerte que la suya.

—Lo saben y si no lo han hecho pronto lo sabrán, condenarán tu alma—la miró a los ojos mientras replicaba, esos ojos inocentes que siempre lo miraban con amabilidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su alma no podría corromperse pero tal vez sí condenarse, una condena por el amor que sentía hacia ese hombre, estaba mal amarlo como lo hacía y lo supo desde el principio. Ellos eran completamente diferentes y ambos eran conscientes de esa diferencia, pero ¿entonces por qué no hicieron nada por mantenerse alejados?

—El único peligro que corre mi alma es romperse en mil pedazos si me separan de usted.

Oh bendita oscuridad. Byakuya se puso de pie muy despacio con la sombra de una sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios, los dedos le temblaban por el temor a las palabras de su mujer, mejor dicho al significado de las palabras de Hisana.

—Prepararé todo—dijo él sin apartar la mirada de ella, de sus ojos.

Ella lo observó marcharse, el único hombre que había amado en toda su vida. Se puso de pie y se giró encarando a la nueva presencia que la acompañaba, sus ojos se cerraron por un instante.

—Padre—susurró.

Una figura emergió de la penumbra del rincón ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí sin que Byakuya se percatase de su presencia?

—Verlo con mis propios ojos me resulta más desagradable de lo que pensé, tú y esa cosa, ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, las cosas han resultado de esta forma y mis sentimientos hacia él afloraron.

— ¡No puedes albergar ese tipo de sentimientos por él!—replicó el hombre con rabia—te llevaré conmigo y luego me encargaré de él para liberarte del maleficio que ha impuesto en ti.

El único deseo que podía sentir aquel hombre era el de acabar con él y erradicarlo de la faz de la tierra, ni el poder de las sombras lo salvarían de su destino.

—No puedes hacer eso padre, Byakuya no ha abandonado la mansión ni ha matado a nadie para alimentarse… no tienes motivos.

—Ha puesto un maleficio sobre ti y ha corrompido tu alma—le rogó con la mirada a su hija que tomara la mano que mantenía extendida, una clara invitación para regresar a casa.

—No lo haré, no iré con usted padre.

Ante la irrefutable respuesta de Hisana la ira acrecentó aun más en el hombre, una mirada de enfado fue lo que le dedicó, pero debía insistir no podía perder a su única hija y cedérsela a esa abominación de la naturaleza ¡eso jamás! Se acercó solo un paso más hacia ella con el brazo extendido.

Rechazo. Era lo único que recibía, Hisana repitió la negativa en un tono más severo para recalcarle su punto.

—No puede entenderlo padre y quizás considera mi actitud como un acto de desafío contra su autoridad, toda una barbarie. Pero le aseguro que detrás de todo esto no se esconde nada oscuro o sucio, solo ese sentimiento puro que me mantiene al lado de Byakuya, me he enamorado de él.

La expresión del padre de Hisana se contrajo en evidente asco. Eso no podía pasarle a él, su hija, su única hija estaba diciendo incoherencias.

—No puedes llamarle amor a eso, esa clase de amor no es natural—su brazo comenzaba a acalambrarse, era inútil que siguiera insistiendo, ella no cedería, bajó el brazo— ¿estás consciente de que no podrás regresar?

Lo sabía, Hisana sabía que ese era uno de los sacrificios que debía sufrir por permanecer al lado de Byakuya. Amaba a su padre y agradecía su dedicación en todos esos años pero ya era hora de seguir su propio camino.

—Sí.

—Irán tras tuyo en cuanto lo sepan y ninguno de nosotros podrá protegerte.

—Lo sé—una triste sonrisa fue suficiente.

No había nada más que pudiese hacer el hombre para convencerla. La observó con detenimiento y clavó su mirada en su vientre. ¡No por favor! Su expresión cambió radicalmente, su ceño fruncido se pronunció hasta convertir su cara en una máscara rígida que poco a poco se trastornó en asco e incredulidad ante su reciente descubrimiento.

Hisana envolvió su vientre con un afán protector como si la mirada de su padre fuese el más filoso cuchillo y atravesara su estomago dañando a la pequeña criatura que crecía en su ser.

—Olvídate de que un día tuviste un padre, has manchado el apellido de tus ancestros al llevar en el vientre al vástago de esa repugnante criatura ¡estás expulsada!

Los ojos de Hisana se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó la mirada de su padre, apretó con vehemencia los parpados para que las cristalinas lágrimas no fluyeran e inundaran sus mejillas.

Ninguna despedida, ningún adiós salió de los labios de su padre al dirigirse hacia el balcón y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento. Y solo entonces al percatarse de que estaba completamente sola fue capaz de dejar correr aquellas lágrimas como si fuese una cascada. Dolía. El desprecio de su padre le dolió más de lo que imaginó.

Sin embargo algo la mantuvo estática por un momento obligándola a cesar las lágrimas y limpiárselas. Llevó su mano hasta su abultado vientre acariciándolo, de nuevo esa sensación. Se había movido.

…

Demasiado tarde. La oscuridad cubría por completo el inhóspito lugar y la luna había desaparecido del cielo gracias a las enormes nubes negras que amenazaban con lanzar otra tormenta, los vestigios de la anterior nevada aun seguían haciendo estragos cubriendo el suelo haciendo casi imposible avanzar. El joven se tambaleó mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies por la espesa nieve, abandonando su refugio temporal durante la tormenta, una violenta sacudida se instaló en sus hombros obligándolo a abrazar sus codos para aplacar los temblores, el frio era brutal. Su mirada indecisa buscaba el camino correcto pero desafortunadamente no tenía fuerzas para seguir en pie por más tiempo, buscó a tientas un lugar en donde apoyarse y se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Llevaba días sin probar bocado alguno y la sensación de vacío en el estómago podía volverlo loco. Estaba débil. Podía asegurar que cuando probara alimento éste le quemaría el estómago cual ácido y le haría regurgitar entre agudos espasmos que lo dejarían más exhausto.

Miró su pierna, por suerte el dolor que lo atormentaba durante horas había disminuido, el frío quizás anestesiara el área afectada. Levantó la tela de sus pantalones para mirar la herida, las marcas rojas en la piel se habían convertido en franjas más oscuras, después de un tiempo sería material pútrido para los animales carroñeros. El estremecimiento al recordar cómo se había hecho esa herida le recorrió la espina dorsal, una maldita trampa para animales era el causante de su desgracia; tuvo que arrastrarse entre la nieve y el lodo para encontrar un refugio improvisado, era una suerte que su pequeña linterna aun sirviera para mostrarle el camino por ese maltrecho sendero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Alguien debió advertirle de no ir a las montañas con la advertencia de tormenta. Sus amigos. Ellos probablemente estaban preocupados organizando una búsqueda desesperada y solo esperaba que cuando lo encontraran no fuese tan solo un cascaron vacío.

Un sonido llamó su atención, ¿algún animal salvaje? El sonido de pasos hundiéndose en la nieve y ramas de árboles resquebrajándose. Tomó de nuevo su linterna y enfocó la luz a la figura que se acercaba. Una mujer joven envuelta en un delicado abrigo, pudo apreciar la nube de humo que salía de sus pequeños labios al solidificarse con la fría brisa.

Él se frotó las sienes intentando aliviar la molestia que comenzaba a sentir. Los ojos amatistas de la diminuta mujer se posaron en él, observándolo a la perfección en toda esa implacable oscuridad. Entonces lo olió, el aroma más apetitoso que percibió nunca, un ligero toque metálico mezclándose con otra esencia difícil de reconocer, una que no supo identificar bien, la boca se le hizo agua y las manos comenzaron a temblarle cuando inspiró más profundamente llenando sus pulmones con aquel aire perfumado saboreando las partículas con un estremecimiento excitante recorriendo su menudo cuerpo.

Se fijó en el hombre agachándose a su lado y mirándolo con atención, su aspecto resultaba un tanto decadente y su semblante contraído no ayudaba demasiado.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza para poder enfocarse mejor en su rostro.

Él levantó la mirada de la blanca nieve y clavó sus ojos ocres en ella. Se preguntó qué hacía una mujer como ella en aquel lugar… su pálida piel era perfecta como la de una joven acostumbrada a las comodidades ¿habría escapado de casa? Pero eso era imposible, en aquel lugar nadie podía acceder con facilidad.

—Tengo hambre—susurró.

La pequeña mujer le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática y sus ojos parecieron brillar en la oscuridad adquiriendo un toque filoso y hambriento.

— ¿Tienes mucha hambre?—ella alargó la mano acariciando el cuello del hombre, las frías yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel con tal suavidad que lograron enviarle un convulsivo escalofrío.

—Tengo hambre y mucha sed—repitió él.

La mujer se preguntaba cómo no había muerto congelado con semejante temperatura pero no apartó la mirada de su cuello y continuó con la caricia a su cuello, una ávida sonrisa inundó sus pálidos labios.

—Ven conmigo, hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí—la mujer lanzó una mirada al sendero oscuro en dirección a donde había aparecido.

Él no contestó. Estaba desconfiado. ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿A qué lugar se refería? ¿Y por qué estaba ayudándolo?

—Y bien… ¿prefieres morir de hipotermia en ese lugar o piensas ponerte de pie y seguirme?

Lo pensó, de verdad que lo hizo. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí y como ella bien decía, si lo hacía moriría sin piedad a manos de la madre naturaleza. Si accedía a su propuesta podría tener un lugar caliente para dormir y algo que comer.

Él se puso de pie -algo que le costó demasiado-, ella le extendió la mano y éste la tomó, estaba fría al tacto y era pequeña, más pequeña que la palma de su mano. La chica sonrió y lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sus ojos parecían hambrientos incluso más que los suyos, la menuda mano se alzó para acariciarle el rostro y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo y el dolor o frío quedaran en el olvido. Su corazón. Desbocados y frenéticos latidos como si quisiera salírsele del pecho y la sangre congelándosele en las venas.

Ella era una criatura de aspecto angelical pero con un brillo en su mirada que denotaba frialdad, dándole un aspecto inhumano. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero cuanto más retrocedía él, ella avanzaba arrinconándolo hasta llevarlo a un troco mugriento.

— ¿Qué eres?— interrogó él, apenas pudo articular dicha pregunta pues una extraña sensación comenzaba a instalarse en su ser.

—No quieres saberlo—le susurró ella cerca del oído mientras su húmeda lengua saboreaba la piel del expuesto cuello del hombre, estaba tan tentada a clavarle los colmillos y beber de su caliente sangre, añoraba saborearlo, lo necesitaba y la expectación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer la llenó de un placer indescriptible.

Pero antes de que pudiese teñir la nieve de aquel tono carmín y aferrarse a ese cuello, el chico acarició sus pálidos labios antes de desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

— ¿Pero qué?

Lo dejó caer al helado suelo y ella se postró a su lado, observándolo con curiosidad en la mirada, esta era una buena oportunidad para alimentarse, la presa no pelearía o gimotearía mientras le incrustaba los colmillos, ningún chillido o súplica innecesaria. Pero por algún motivo no lo hizo y se quedó ahí observándolo. Su capacidad para ver en la oscuridad era muy útil, el hombre era joven y muy atractivo, tenía el cabello naranja que terminaba en punta con mechones descontrolados desparramados a los lados y parte de su frente.

—Así nunca conseguirás alimentarte Rukia lo has asustado y no has podido jugar con él un poco más—se reprendió en voz baja.

Con suma cautela giró el cuello del chico para tener una mejor vista, sonrió y unos pequeños colmillos centellaron en la oscuridad. Era guapo a pesar de su aspecto desalineado y sucio, la ropa que llevaba estaba algo desgarrada y podía vislumbrar algunas partes de su cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación.

Negó con la cabeza. No creía lo que iba a hacer, sin ningún esfuerzo lo tumbó sobre su hombro y se adentró en las sombras, retornando así por el camino del que había venido con el extraño y herido chico a cuestas.

…

Estaba nevando. El gélido frío azotaba con fuerza esa noche, quizás fuese la noche más fría de la historia, incluso era como si el sol hubiese desaparecido para siempre durante las horas vespertinas sin hacer su aparición en algún momento. El viento era cortante y lo copos de nieve más ligeros que el aire congelaban todo lo que estaba a su paso, congelando el canto de los pájaros y trastornándolos en pequeños alaridos emitidos antes de fallecer, un dulce sonido… el sonido de la muerte.

Manto blanco cubriendo los tupidos arboles del bosque, el inhóspito lugar apenas habitado por arboles. A excepción de una enorme casa que se alzaba entre lo desconocido y la maleza del lugar.

Los copos de nieve se estrellaban silenciosamente contra las ventanas y la mirada del hombre se perdió en la melancolía, llevado a la deriva de los pensamientos que invadían su mente, sus ojos se crispaban ante el recuerdo de una mañana muy lejana parecida al de ese día, su pálida piel compite fácilmente con la fina capa de nieve que empieza a acumularse en el marco de la ventana. Un suspiro logró escapar de sus labios y chocar con el frío cristal dejando una estela de humo blanco que se desvanece casi de inmediato.

—Papá.

Es casi inevitable su actuar, respondiendo de inmediato al llamado. Escucha los pasos cada vez más cerca repiqueteando por el suelo de madera, pequeños pasos deslizándose hacia él. El hombre volteó con tal gracia y elegancia propia de su naturaleza.

Unos hermosos ojos violetas se posaron en él con un brillo que exponían sus verdaderas intenciones. Su hija, su única hija estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina privada, una de las habitaciones más en esa enorme casa, su casa, su refugio. Inspecciona el semblante de su hija, ella ha pedido su atención con la mera intención de pedir algo y Byakuya lo sabía, es la misma expresión que su hija ha mantenido durante años cuando quiere algo de él.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Los sirvientes te buscaron después de que alba acaeció.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco ante su demanda. Siempre era lo mismo con su padre, queriendo saber cada uno de sus movimientos dentro de la ostentosa mansión y era por esa razón que siempre optaba por liberarse de aquella sombra que su padre ejercía sobre ella, asfixiándola con su sobre protección y vigilancia. Ella ya no era una chiquilla en la que debiera mantener un ojo para evitar que se metiera en problemas pero al parecer él no entendía aquel punto. ¿Hasta cuando las cosas seguirían así? ¿Otro siglo tal vez?

—Quiero que veas algo…

—Rukia no estoy para bromas en este momento, debemos reforzar la seguridad de la mansión.

¿Reforzarla? ¿Aun más si se podía? ¡Por favor! Si esa maldita casa era una fortaleza, no podrían reforzar más aun si su padre quisiera hacerlo. Desde que tenía memoria recordaba a su padre tratando de que nadie se acercara a su propiedad, ni una sola alma en pena que pusiera un pie, y también para que nadie -en ese caso ella- pudiese salir. ¿Cuál era el problema en ver lo que había más allá de los muros? De hecho ya lo había hecho, muchas veces desde que descubrió una pequeña grieta en los muros de la mansión y por supuesto que no había desaprovechado la jugosa oportunidad que tenía frente a ella. Pero lo que encontró fuera tampoco fue de su agrado, un montón de árboles y árboles rodeando la mansión ¡un maldito bosque! ¿En dónde estaba realmente? ¿Siempre fue así? Un lugar inhóspito, la nada. Debió conformarse en ese entonces con vagar fuera de su prisión y admirar lo que había a su alrededor en cuanto los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecieran en el horizonte.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo papá, solo ven.

Rukia salió de la habitación sin voltear la mirada en dirección a su padre, estaba segura que él la seguiría. Y así lo hizo él, dobló cada sinuoso pasillo hasta llegar al lugar de destino. La habitación de su hija.

…

—No lo quiero aquí, debe irse de inmediato.

Byakuya Kuchiki volvió la cabeza en dirección al cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre la cama de su hija. Sí, incluso los vampiros gozaban de esos lujos aunque no las ocuparan para su verdadero propósito. Ellos no dormían o soñaban, solo entraban en un estado de latencia, nada más.

Byakuya se aproximó al extraño hombre, durante siglos erigió aquella impenetrable fortaleza con la única intención de alejar a criaturas como aquella. Despreciables criaturas por cierto. El tipo en cuestión se veía fatal, la ropa andrajosa y rota con un semblante que denotaba incomodidad y sufrimiento. Que encantadora vista del dolor humano. Era digno retratar aquella faceta de la humanidad en su esplendor. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba en aquel cuadro.

—No has sido tú—acusó Byakuya volteando levemente la cabeza del joven para verificar si habían marcas en su cuello pero no encontró ninguna. Aparató la mano como si la piel del joven quemara o fuese la cosa más repúgnate que jamás hubiese tenido la desgracia de tocar con sus manos.

Ella bufó antes de responder.

—Lo encontré tirado en el bosque.

—Y ¿dime que hacías tú merodeando en el bosque?

—No cambies el tema papá.

La expresión de Byakuya se endureció. Era increíble el descaro de su hija al saltarse sus reglas y vagar por ahí sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. Estaba más que seguro que colgaría algunos traseros por semejante negligencia.

— ¿Está muerto?

—No, lo encontré antes de que pudiese morir y le ofrecí ayuda—soltó Rukia como lo más casual del mundo.

— ¿Cómo que le ofreciste ayuda? No puedes, tiene que irse ahora antes de que despierte.

— ¿Por qué?

La incredulidad ocupó el semblante de Byakuya.

—Sabes bien que no quiero que nadie sepa de nosotros ni de nuestro pasado Rukia, sabes cuán importante es que permanezcamos en las sombras.

Rukia parpadeó al recordar la primera y única vez que su padre le habló sobre aquello, la historia de cómo su madre había sido asesinada después de dar a luz, el simple hecho de llevar al hijo de un vampiro en el vientre ya la había condenado. Los habitantes del pueblo no habían sido indulgentes con ella al momento de "castigarla" por su pecado, y en verdad Rukia había tenido suerte de salir ilesa de todo aquello. Su padre la había salvado de las garras y antorchas de los hombres pero no había podido hacer más por su esposa, y solo entonces él se prometió velar siempre por su pequeña hija, el recuerdo vivo de su amada esposa.

Con el tiempo el odio hacia los hombres se había acrecentado volviendo más paranoico al hombre, manteniendo su vida y la de su hija en completo secreto para los ojos curiosos que se atrevieran a mirar. Fue por ello que había construido aquella imponente mansión en la región de aquel inhóspito bosque con la certeza de que nadie nunca se acercara a su propiedad. Pero que ingenuo había sido.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie pero… míralo, en su estado no creo que haga nada además… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Mátale—fue la tajante respuesta de su padre—una vez que despierte y sepa qué somos él te matará si tiene la oportunidad.

Tal vez fuese solo un humano, pero con ellos nunca se sabía y era mejor atacar primero que ser atacado, eso lo había aprendido de mala manera. No debía fiarse de un humano aun cuando éste pareciera desvalido.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación no sin antes mandarle a su hija una clara advertencia con la mirada. Mátalo, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. Rukia tragó pensando en la silenciosa orden de su padre y en lo que estaba sucediendo.

….

Vamos Rukia tienes que hacer esto. Se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que hacerlo pero la simple idea de hacerlo la hacía estremecerse. Maldito humano problemático.

—Esto será rápido.

Se posicionó a un lado del pelinaranja inclinando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello. Bebería de él hasta dejarlo completamente seco, succionando cada gota de vida que le quedara cumpliendo así con la orden de su padre. Mientras Rukia se concentraba en el aroma que emanaba el chico, no se percató de éste había abierto los ojos mirando con horror la escena, y solo fue consciente de ese hecho cuando él la cogió del brazo apartándola bruscamente. Estuvo tan cerca de dar el primer mordisco a ese apetitoso cuello.

— ¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo maldita loca!

Ella se soltó del agarre del chico, odiando ser detenida en el acto, pero si de algo estaba muy segura era del miedo que se escondían detrás de esa mirada ocre, no era ira lo que centellaba sino pavor ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Eres ciego mocoso?

Lo habían llamado mocoso y eso lejos de distraerle de la actual situación solo le hizo enfurecerse aun más de lo que ya estaba. Es decir ¿Quién no se molestaría si al despertar encontrara a una loca encima de él haciendo quien sabe qué cosas? Aun cuando fuese una loca muy hermosa.

Pero esperen, la recordaba ella era la misma mujer que lo había encontrado en la fría nieve, y la misma mujer que le había ofrecido un lugar para quedarse… la misma mujer que lo había arrinconado al mugriento árbol mientras intentaba alcanzar su cuello al tiempo que le decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar cuando se desvanecía y solo podía ver esos filosos ojos puestos en él.

— ¡Eres tú!—gritó él señalándola.

—Por supuesto que soy yo idiota—le dijo ella con en un toque de diversión en el rostro. Era divertido ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Aléjate de mí.

El hombre de extravagante cabellera naranja se incorporó de la cama buscando a tientas una salida, pero solo había dos opciones posibles, la puerta -que estaba siendo bloqueada por la mujer- y la ventana, que a juzgar por la vista de las copas de los árboles intuía que se encontraban en un tercer o cuarto piso. ¿Debía hacerlo o quedarse ahí esperando lo peor? Dio un paso más cerca de la ventana, la decisión estaba tomada.

—No estás considerándolo ¿verdad? Es un quinto piso ¿sabes?

Aunque pensándolo mejor, si lo hacía, el chico le ahorraría la tediosa labor de deshacerse de él. Adelante salta de una vez niño.

Él vaciló y se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama, resignado, ladeando el cuello.

—Adelante hazlo de una vez y terminemos con esto.

Una sonora carcajada resonó por la habitación, observó a la menuda chica doblándose de risa mientras intentaba secarse las diminutas lágrimas que salían por sus enigmáticos ojos.

—Creí que al menos tenias un poco más de determinación niño y que darías más pelea que esa.

Un poco enojado el chico frunció el ceño y cogió una de las mullidas almohadas y se la lanzó a la chica.

— ¿Es así como agradeces mi amabilidad?

—Tú no estabas buscando ser amable cuando me encontraste, estabas buscando una cena—acusó él.

Astuto. Sí que lo era, entonces él en verdad sabía quién era ella, tal vez fue muy precoz de su parte mostrar ese lado suyo cuando él aun se mantenía en el delgado hilo de la consciencia.

—Dime solo una cosa y de eso dependerá que deje con vida o…—dejó las palabras flotando en el aire, de todas maneras aun cuando le diera una respuesta errónea ella no pensaba cumplir con la orden de su padre, ya no. Ese humano era más interesante de lo que imaginó.

—Sé lo que me vas a preguntar y de una vez te anticipo que sé la respuesta a eso.

—Entonces ilústreme con su conocimiento señor adivino—de verdad que no podía dejar de mofarse de él, la charla tomaba un rumbo bastante entretenido cada vez que ese hombre abría la boca.

—Maldita deja de burlarte—bramó ante sus palabras—eres un vampiro, lo supe desde el momento en el que intentaste clavarme los colmillos desgraciada.

Ella curvó los labios en una sonrisa y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a él y empujarlo sobre el colchón.

— ¿Y no estás asustado?—su tono cambió completamente de uno burlón a un tono mucho más relajado y susurrante.

—Al principio sí—reveló con evidente fastidio en su voz—pero ahora ya no, ahora que puedo ver con claridad noto que no eres más que una niñita, en verdad esperaba un aspecto más amenazador.

— ¿Esperabas que llevara una prominente capa oscura con un enorme medallón colgando en el cuello y los colmillos salpicados de sangre saliendo de mi boca? Oh es que acaso esperabas algo como ojos rojos y piel pálida.

Él trató de apartarla pero ella clavó la mirada en él y sus fuerzas comenzaban a desaparecer así como toda voluntad de retirarla de ahí.

—Es curioso… pareces estar muy seguro de mi condición de vampiro, la mayoría de la gente no se percata de ello.

En cuanto a los otros vampiros quiso decir ella aquellos que podían vagar por la tierra sin ningún tipo de restricción por sus estrictos padres. Pero la sola idea hiso estragos en su humor y éste se desvaneció haciendo que se apartara del chico. En ese momento ella se percató del ligero rubor que cubrían las mejillas del chico.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo vampiro?

No lo sé. Podría matarlo aun pero ¿quería hacerlo? Él de alguna manera era diferente a cualquier otra criatura a la que hubiese conocido y no es que conociera a muchas, solo algunos amigos de su padre que sabían con exactitud la localización de la mansión. Unos cuantos demonios y brujas que habían vendido su alma al señor de las tinieblas justo como su padre.

—Ya veremos—dictaminó ella sin mirarlo, le señaló con el dedo su pierna y el chico de inmediato miró en dirección al lugar—tu herida ha sido curada… y por cierto no me agrada ese apelativo y el tono en el que me hablas humano… me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y creo que sería mejor que me llamaras de esa manera ¿entendiste?

El chico entornó los ojos—entonces tampoco me agrada que te refieras a mí como "humano" o "niño" como si fuese la palabra más asquerosa que jamás hubieses pronunciado, mi nombre es Ichigo i-chi-go, Kurosaki.

—Si claro… mira ¿Ichigo? Ugh, debo irme pero estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo, te recomiendo que en mi ausencia no saltes por mi ventana no quiero que manches el balcón de abajo, los animales carroñeros vendrían de inmediato y créeme que aborrecería tener a esas criaturas merodeando por aquí, ah y la puerta tampoco es una opción, puedo asegurarla desde afuera así que no tienes a donde ir.

Rukia giró sobre sus propios talones y salió de su habitación, necesitaba hablar con su padre para llegar a un pequeño acuerdo con él, una simple propuesta que les beneficiaría a ambos.

Ichigo se quedó estático. Eso definitivamente era una pesadilla del que quería despertar cuanto antes. Intentó cerrar los ojos una y otra vez, incluso pellizcarse, pero simplemente nada sucedía y aun permanecía en aquella habitación. Un animal enjaulado, la presa de un depredador.

…

—Cuidado—Rukia le palmeó la espalda a Ichigo, mientras decía aquello con un tono divertido.

El muy idiota se había resbalado del tejado, era un verdadero torpe al caminar y la herida de su pie ahora no tenía nada que ver al respecto.

— ¿Me recogerías si me cayera?—preguntó mirándola expectante, el helado viento azotaba en sus caras pero el único que parecia sentirlo era él.

—Solo si estuviera de humor para hacerlo—respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Encantadora. La vista de su rostro no podía ser mejor o al menos es lo que él creía. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo que pareciera que un artista hubiese plasmado hermosos zafiros en él, sin embargo con la luz de la luna ese azul puro adquiría un tono más enigmático, una amatista envuelta en sombras que la hacían lucir peligrosa. Muy peligrosa para ti idiota.

Ichigo respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la cornisa— ¿No tienes vértigo?

—Nunca lo he tenido—admitió ella, de hecho siempre le habían gustado los lugares altos, eran sus favoritos—por cierto mi padre dice que tenemos un plazo de una semana.

—Oh bueno…

Ichigo no sabía cómo contestar a aquello, aun no se recuperaba del impacto de saber la horrorosa verdad. Su estancia se había prolongado más de lo que le hubiese gustado, llevaba ahí una semana cuando mucho, Rukia le había contado acerca de la orden que su padre le dio el día que lo trajo a la mansión, cosa que por supuesto al pelinaranja le puso los cabellos de punta ¿matarlo? Una ruidosa alarma roja se encendió en su cabeza cuando se enteró. Sin embargo él prometió no contar nada a nadie nunca, lo juró incluso por su alma pero nada dio resultados, entonces fue que recurrió al plan B, buscar una salida. Recorrió toda la maldita mansión en busca de un agujero por donde salir pero no encontró ninguno -incluso ahora que Rukia al fin había accedido a dejarlo estar afuera por un rato- fue que por fin podría aprovechar la oportunidad, pero ciertamente el escape no parecía muy buena opción si estabas a unos diez metros de altura.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—No lo sé…yo no….

No sabía si quería pasar el resto de la eternidad convertido en uno de ellos. El acuerdo al que Rukia había llegado con su padre constaba en que a cambio de dejarlo vivir Ichigo debía convertirse en un sirviente más, en uno de ellos, aunque si miraba en el trasfondo de todo eso la idea era redundante y volvía al punto de inicio, la muerte. En vez de que su vida se cortara en ese momento le daban la opción de seguir con ella pero de diferente manera. La idea aun no se asimilaba, era claro que no le otorgarían su libertad y le arrebatarían su preciada vida, ¿estaba dispuesto a ello o era mejor morir? En ambos casos era el mismo resultado.

Miró de soslayo a su compañera, en los últimos días Rukia era la única que había estado cerca de él, ni siquiera el padre de Rukia se había acercado a mirarle y solo sabía de él por la menuda chica. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser un sujeto bastante extraño.

— ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme como un humano?

Era la interrogante que siempre le llegaba a la mente, si de todas maneras lo iban a tener ahí ¿Por qué no dejarlo conservar su humanidad? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Porque estoy segura de que estarías en el menú de la cena de mañana.

Él la miró mal y la fulminó con la mirada. Tonta. No estaba para jueguitos tontos, los que ella siempre comenzaba, de hecho en los últimos días esa se había convertido en su rutina, ella siempre buscaba provocarlo y así se ensartaban en una acalorada discusión, era tan excitante lo que los leves insultos de esa pequeña boca podían causar en él. Era un hecho, ella le caía bien a pesar de que en cada ocasión la descubriera mirándolo como a un plato de comida listo para devorarse. Perturbador. Pero de cierta manera se había acostumbrado e inconscientemente le gustaba recibir esa atención de parte de ella.

Una ráfaga de viento recorrió el sinuoso tejado de la mansión y agitó los mechones del cabello de Rukia, negros mechones se mecían de lado a lado, ese tono le recordaba a la noche, negro puro con reflejos de luna en ellos. Estaba cortado en descuidadas capas que terminaban un poco más debajo de su mandíbula resaltando así los ángulos de su bello rostro, Ichigo estuvo tentado a tocarlo a sentir esos suaves cabellos enredándose en sus dedos mientras los acariciaba. Sí, era una criatura hermosa, detrás de esa fría mirada se escondía la fragilidad de su alma, porque estaba seguro que ella poseía una.

—Creo que deberías concentrarte en la vista de la luna Ichigo.

El chico parpadeó y se ruborizó, no tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo la había observado y si ella se percató de su descarada actitud. Estaba seguro que se ser así ella se encargaría de echárselo en cara todas las veces que pudiera.

—Cállate enana.

—Claro idiota—la sonrisa de Rukia tenía una pizca de socarronería, mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado cómo él la observaba.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, un inquietante silencio que solo era llenado por el silbido del viento helado.

—Solo por curiosidad ¿es posible que un inmortal muera en una caída como esta?

Rukia le dirigió una mirada de fastidio a Ichigo. Pero pareció considerar la respuesta a la cuestión.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como una insinuación? Porque considerando que estamos en un quinto piso el hecho de que yo cayera no sería problema alguno, en cambio si decidiera, no sé… arrojarte desde aquí sería algo bastante interesante y la diferencia radica en que yo no moriría, tú sí.

—No te tengo miedo Rukia—dijo alzando la barbilla en arrogancia.

—Si tu lo dices—ella se encogió de hombros restándole mayor importancia—bajemos, solo quedan unas pocas horas para el amanecer.

Ichigo asintió. Todas las noches Rukia se pasaba al pequeño cuarto que se le había asignado para llevarle comida y hablar con él, en verdad lo apreciaba pero después de pensarlo mucho llegó a una conclusión el trato que ella le daba era parecido al de una mascota y definitivamente eso no le gustaba ¿era eso lo que ella veía en él? Una mascota para jugar y distraerse de su encierro.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—la curiosidad fue más fuerte que Ichigo, ese era el único asunto que no había sido tratado aun.

Rukia arqueó sus perfectas cejas.

—No te importa…

—vaya… tu respuesta solo grita "anciana" por todas partes… descuida yo también me sentiría avergonzado si fuese un vejestorio digno de estar en un museo.

—Para tu información estoy en mi mejor momento.

—Un numero Rukia, solo di un maldito numero.

Paciencia. Con eso Rukia de verdad consideró la opción de arrojarlo desde el tejado, era una lástima que estuviera al pie de la escalera en esos momentos, a menos que… no, sería en otra ocasión.

—Ciento cincuenta.

—Bueno creí que al menos tendrías un siglo.

Rukia se volteó y le clavó las uñas en el brazo. La diversión había vuelto.

—Yo no diría que espero honestidad pero la gente miente, los vampiros mienten ¿tú no podías decir otra cosa? Como "oh Rukia sama usted se ve fabulosa y ciertamente me enciende con tan solo verla"

Ichigo vaciló al respecto preguntándose qué era peor, su lado enojado o ese lado juguetón que adoptaba con cierto descaro.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tu un idiota.

—Admítelo me amas.

—Eso jamás, no me creas tan fácil para estar tras un cabeza de zanahoria como tú.

—Ya lo veremos enana, rogaras por tenerme a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

—Lo único por lo que estoy interesada es en tu sangre y no me molestaría que quisieras compartir un poco de ella justo ahora.

La discusión siguió durante unos minutos más entre tanto se perdían por los pasillos. Byakuya quien yacía escondido entre las sombras los observó mientras atravesaban el corredor sin percatarse de su presencia. No le agradó nada ver a su hija interactuando con aquel humano, aun cuando sabía que ese mocosos pronto dejaría de ser uno, solo le consolaba en hecho de que había una gran posibilidad de que el humano no sobreviviera a la transformación al menos no sin recibir una gota de sangre de otro vampiro y él no estaba dispuesto a dar del suyo.

Era perfecto. Sería Byakuya quien se ofreciera a convertirlo y una vez que inyectara el veneno en su cuerpo gozaría en verlo retorcerse por el dolor que quemaría cada vana y arteria. Y él no haría nada por evitar que la vida se extinguiera de sus ojos, tal como esos bastardos lo habían hecho con Hisana.

…

—Lo haré yo.

Rukia se levantó de su silla con un movimiento súbito y elegante.

—Espera papá tú no…

—Creo que es lo más sensato Rukia, dime ¿a cuántos has convertido tú?

Rukia observó petrificada a su padre, no negaba que su padre era un ser tan majestuoso digno de admiración y devoción, pero al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco. Su padre tenía razón, ella aun era demasiado joven para saber algo de eso y nunca lo había hecho, el recalcarle eso era como una certera bofetada a su existencia.

—Déjame intentarlo papá.

—No cambiaré de opinión… todo se llevara a cabo en dos días y es mi última palabra, es eso o lo prefieres muerto ahora mismo.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y envió su silla al suelo mientras se alejaba del comedor pisoteando con fuerza dejando a un lado su cena que consistía en un vaso lleno de líquido carmín. Byakuya miró al vaso y luego a Rukia, se aseguraría de que ella tomara su ración más tarde, un vampiro podía morir de inanición si tomaba su dosis de sangre por noche o en todo caso se los síntomas de la abstinencia se harían presentes.

…

Rukia se sentó en el barandal de su balcón y contempló la enorme luna que se alzaba entre los arboles esa noche. Quería que el viento azotando en su cara pudiese aclararle las ideas pero al parecer no estaba funcionando. Soltó un suspiro y apoyó la espalda contra los enormes ventanales ¿Por qué siempre su padre imponía su voluntad? Era lo único que no le agradaba de él, que no la tomara en cuenta y decidiera por ella como si fuese un mueble más de la mansión.

— ¿Sí te das cuenta que desde ahí sería muy fácil empujarte cierto?—la voz de Ichigo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Correré el riesgo—respondió Rukia sin emoción alguna en su voz, solo un tono monótono.

Eso no era divertido.

— ¿No vas a mirarme Rukia?

—No, seguiré viendo el cielo.

Pero en realidad no estaba viendo hacia ningún lugar en específico y su mirada se encontraba perdida en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Ichigo no era fácil de engañar y sabía que algo le sucedía así que no pudo evitar que la interrogante saliera de sus labios.

Ella parecía decaída y triste, incluso no había dado pie a una posible riña entre ambos. Supuso que algo grave debió haber sucedido para que ella dejara a un lado su carácter altanero.

—Solo odio que él se comporte como si no existiera, siempre ha sido así.

— ¿Tu padre?

Por supuesto que su padre ¿Quién más? Él ya sabía a medias ese afán del dueño de la mansión por sobre proteger a su única hija, sin embargo esa intención le parecía demasiado al pelinaranja ¿a qué le temía realmente el hombre? Rukia le contó todo, un breve resumen de lo que había sido su niñez, el tiempo en el que había vivido feliz en la ignorancia, y también le contó sobre lo acontecido con su madre, el cómo fue asesinada por aquellos hombres, incluso los miembros de su propia familia. Hubo un tiempo en el que Rukia aborreció a aquellos pero después de un tiempo le consoló el saber que cada uno de ellos había recibido su merecido y que ahora sus almas se quemaban en las profundidades del infierno.

—No puedo culparlo de que quiera protegerte pero creo que debería de asimilar que no eres más una ¿niña?

—Idiota ¿no puedes tomar esto enserio?

—Lo digo con toda la seriedad posible que la situación amerita.

Ichigo sabía de la infinidad de historias que había sobre los vampiros y no le sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que ella fuese producto de una humana y un vampiro. Pero lo peor de todo es que ahora comprendía mejor la posición del tal Byakuya pero no estaba de acuerdo, él estaba actuando de la manera errónea.

Hubo una pausa momentánea como si Rukia estuviese considerando con cuidado algo.

— ¿Todo el tiempo es así? Es decir, es como si durante toda tu ¿vida? Bueno, si durante todo este tiempo fueses la marioneta de tu padre.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para fulminarlo con la mirada por haberla llamado marioneta. Pero le gustara o no Ichigo tenía razón, durante toda su existencia era lo que había sido para su padre aunque ella no lo llamaría "marioneta" sino más bien, muñeca… para su padre ella era como una frágil muñeca de porcelana a la que había que mantener lejos de cualquier persona y encerrada en una caja para evitar que se rompiera.

—Estás oculta en esa mansión lejos del mundo exterior y te sientes tan sola, lo sé Rukia… desde que te conocí he notado esa soledad en tu mirada.

Los labios de Rukia se torcieron en una mueca ¿por qué él podía leerla de esa manera?

—No… no digas eso, al menos así era antes de encontrarte en ese lugar.

Oh vaya no es algo que Ichigo se esperara y el comentario le avergonzó seriamente ¿Qué le sucedía? Era como si su corazón diera un salto y se alojara en alguna parte de su garganta evitando que dijera algo.

Rukia se apartó de donde estaba y jaló a Ichigo del brazo. ¡Todos se podían ir a la mierda! Él tenía razón, durante años no fue más que una marioneta manipulada por su padre, pero ya no más.

—Ven—le dijo ella mientras lo arrastraba en dirección al baño.

Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con pestillo. En un movimiento ya estaba cerca de él, lo bastante cerca que podían sentir sus propios cuerpos. El duro cuerpo de Ichigo y el menudo cuerpo de Rukia, la miró a los ojos y vislumbró la oscuridad en éstos, ella estaba cansada de pelear… al igual que él. Hubo un cambio gradual en el ambiente.

Los ojos de ella recorrieron su rostro.

— ¿Rukia?—susurró él.

No tuvo respuesta alguna, bueno excepto el impulsivo comportamiento de ella al introducir sus manos entre los mechones de cabello de Ichigo, se sintió tan bien y el corazón se le disparó al igual que la agitada respiración.

—No más…

Ichigo sabía a qué se refería con ello, ya era hora que ella entendiera que no necesitaba ser una mascota obediente. Esperen un momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rukia?—medio gruñó él envolviendo los brazos en ella.

—A ti—respondió ella sin un ápice de duda o burla en su voz—Ichigo te quiero a ti.

Sin previo aviso Rukia lo empujó contra la puerta bloqueando así el acceso. Se dejaron caer quedando cara a cara, colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, ella lo besó con anhelo, algo que estaba deseando secretamente desde el día que lo encontró malherido en la fría nieve cuando por primera vez percibió ese embriagante aroma en él.

Un suave gemido escapó de él cuando sus manos se movieron hacia sus caderas acunándola y pegándola más contra él, contra su grueso miembro que comenzaba a palpitar en busca de liberación.

— ¿Ichigo?

Ella arqueó su cuerpo, por increíble que pareciera era como si su cuerpo ardiera en llamas, cada rincón de ella crepitaba con el toque de ese hombre, podía sentir sus instintos más básicos aflorar. Cuidado.

— ¿Qué?—masculló él inclinando la cabeza mientras los pequeños labios de Rukia mordisqueaban su garganta.

—No puedo detenerme—le advirtió, y era totalmente cierto, en ese momento era como si su pequeño cuerpo actuara más por impulso primitivo la guiara.

—No estás pensando claramente—pero él tampoco lo hacía porque no intentaba detenerla o apartarla, le gustaba las sensaciones que ella estaba brindándole con sus labios.

—No me importa—su lengua siguió su camino, saboreando a lo largo de la línea de la clavícula, quemándole de placer.

Y tampoco a él le importaba, de hecho no quería que ella entrara en razón y parara todo. Rukia se inclinó hacia atrás para sacarle la camisa a él, lanzándola a un lado hizo lo mismo con la de ella y con su sostén. Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo para hacer eso.

Los ojos de Ichigo destellaron con un brillo indescriptible mientras profería un ruidoso gemido, acunó tiernamente los pechos de la pelinegra, masajeando los pezones haciéndola temblar de excitación pura. La boca del pelinaranja bajó y sus labios se cerraron sobre la punta del seno. Una locura aun mejor.

— ¡Ichigo!—chilló ella cerrando los ojos cuan un agudo placer la recorrió.

Estaba atormentando el pezón con la lengua, sus manos expertas viajaron hasta el cierre del pantalón de ella instándola a quitárselo, ella cooperó y rápidamente estuvo totalmente desnuda frente a él. Regresó a su regazo y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo besándola con hambre desesperada.

—Me has torturado por suficiente tiempo Rukia.

—Ya no más—aseguró ella. Vio la sonrisa de Ichigo y sintió las manos masculinas escabullirse por su espalda hacia sus caderas.

—Eso tendremos que verlo—le retó.

Las últimas barreras existentes entre ellos desaparecieron, Ichigo se deshizo de su ropa lanzándola junto al montón de Rukia.

Un jadeo fue lo que emergió de los labios de la pelinegra al vislumbrar la excitación de Ichigo. Lo anhelaba. Tenía deseos de tenerlo enterrado tan profundamente en su interior, unirse a él en una oleada de placer pagano, olvidar por un momento que él era solo un humano, que anhelaba la sangre de Ichigo como la más preciada droga.

— ¿Estás segura de esto Rukia?—Ichigo vio vacilación en ella, tal vez se había arrepentido después de todo.

—Es de lo único que estoy segura idiota—logró decir ella con la voz rasposa, una oleada de deseo la golpeó.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, fundiéndolos en uno solo. ¿Quién diría que terminaría de esta manera con la desconocida que lo había encontrado en el bosque? En brazos de esta pequeña vampira. Era de locos.

Rukia recorrió el amplio y musculoso pecho de Ichigo sintiendo una extraña confianza -una que normalmente carecía- quería tocarlo más íntimamente y así lo hizo, bajo la cabeza para posar los labios sobre su hombro disfrutando del fluir de su sangre, algo que le resultaba muy erótico.

— ¿Te gusta esto?—preguntó ella.

—Si—apenas articuló él, le agarró las caderas procurando mantener el control de su necesidad.

Rukia movió lentamente las caderas hacia abajo para torturarlo aun más, haciéndole la misma pregunta. Por primera vez en décadas se sentía viva, sus nervios sensibilizados al borde del abismo. Y fue peor cuando sin previo aviso él la colocó encima de su intensa erección, en su húmedo calor, la punta de él hizo latir su parte inferior cuando se deslizó dentro suyo sin llegar a entrar completamente, la miró con ojos ardientes mientras la sostenía. Ichigo marcó los labios de Rukia en un ardoso beso, para después impregnar pequeños besos sobre toda su cara y parte del níveo y cremoso cuello, bajando hasta el endurecido pezón cogiéndolo entre sus dientes, ella emitió un grito cuando él succionó el precioso botón. Placer recorriéndola conduciéndola a un despiadado torbellino de placer. Dulce lujuria.

Lo quería dentro de ella, que su poderosa erección empujara dentro, sacudiéndola llevándola a los límites de lo inimaginable. Sin previo aviso la puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban que apenas pudo mantenerse ahí, la boca de Ichigo encontró su parte húmeda, ella gimió en respuesta mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe, casi se desploma cuando la lengua del chico acarició su punto sensible. Empujándola a un punto sin retorno permitiendo que la sensación de placer la invadiera.

El chico la puso de rodillas colocándola de modo que pudiera penetrar su suavidad, un suspiro escapó de los labios de la pelinegra cuando presionó para tenerlo más profundo y un pequeño quejido de dolor que se escapó inconscientemente de ella, dolía pero nunca se había sentido tan completa como teniéndolo dentro.

Él se quedó extrañamente quieto y ella levantó los pesados parpados.

— ¿Ichigo?

—Lo siento—la miró profundamente a los ojos para hacerle saber cuánto sentía el haberle causado esa punzada de dolor—pero como tú dijiste, no puedo detenerme ahora Rukia.

No dijeron nada por unos segundos, el dolor comenzaba a menguar, ella colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ichigo y se movió ligeramente deslizándose hacia abajo, ambos gimieron. Rukia volvió a elevarse más alto para después bajar, el cuerpo de Ichigo se arqueó violentamente y su ceño se frunció aun más, Rukia sonrió de satisfacción, él estaba a su merced, era suyo en ese momento y de hecho tal vez lo era desde que lo encontró, se había adueñado de él.

Ahora estaban íntimamente unidos como si fueran uno solo, una sola alma, no un humano y una vampira sino un solo ser.

Los movimientos eran lentos y deliberados, atormentándolos negándose a incrementar el ritmo aun cuando él rogara por clemencia y pidiendo por más. Estaban cerca de la inevitable liberación, podían sentirlo y solo entonces ella le delegó el mando permitiéndole que bombeara con frenesí dentro de ella.

Un gutural grito salió de los labios de Ichigo mientras ella convulsionaba violentamente sobre él, todo era dicha, al menos por ese momento, la esencia de su ahora amante se sentía tan caliente dentro de ella y el miembro antes firme y duro comenzaba a decaer tras la liberación. Al igual que ella, con un suave gemido se derrumbó sobre él exhausta sacudida por la fuerza del placer, los brazos de Ichigo la reconfortaron.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó él aun con la voz ronca, quizás se había rasgado la garganta tras proferir semejante grito.

En respuesta ella solo se acurrucó contra él.

—A diferencia de otros vampiros disfruto de la pasión sin la necesidad de infringir dolor o derramar sangre.

Él arqueó una ceja mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino por el sendero desnudo de la espalda de Rukia.

Pero todo lo que antes fue un placer indescriptible en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en lo que pareciera una pesadilla. Un aturdimiento fue lo que recorrió el cuerpo de Rukia, esta vez no fue el placer lo que ocasionó aquello. De repente un increíble dolor se instaló en ella y una increíble hambre se adueñó de ella.

Se apartó violentamente de Ichigo y se abrazó a sí misma, estaba temblando.

—Hey ¿qué sucede?

—Vete…

Pero en vez de hacer lo que ella le pidió, se acercó para intentar tocarla ¿qué estaba mal con ella? entonces lo vio. Sus ojos eran diferentes, parecían vacíos, furiosos… hambrientos. ¿Podría ser que ella…?

No tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para después ladearla y tener un mejor acceso. Iba a morderlo, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Se acercó lentamente a su cuello para lamerlo, saboreando el dulce sabor y la sensación de calidez.

—Por favor vete… no quiero hacerte daño Ichigo.

Fue un error no haber ingerido su dosis de sangre, su padre se lo había advertido infinidad de veces, incluso esa noche y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de su descuido, pero no quería. El deseo de probar sangre era más fuerte que su voluntad, estaba tan hambrienta, famélica.

—Rukia puedes detenerte.

—Tengo hambre Ichigo, tanta hambre—medio sollozó.

Eso lo descolocó, ella estaba sufriendo, debatiéndose entre su voluntad y su instinto. Pero él le pondría las cosas más fáciles.

—Bebe de mí—estaba dispuesto, se lo debía, ella de alguna manera le había proporcionado un refugio y se había negado a matarlo.

—No lo haré—pero todo lo contrario a sus palabras, ella continuaba aferrada cada vez más a él.

Sabía que era una testaruda de primera y que antes de hacerle daño a él prefería pasar aquel sufrimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

— ¿Qué te sucederá si no lo haces?

Silencio. Y en ocasiones el silencio era el más revelador de todos. No lo permitiría, no quería perderla.

—Maldición solo hazlo ya—exigió él acercando más los labios de Rukia a su cuello pero ella solo apretaba con fuerza los labios, negándose a tomar lo que él ofrecía.

—No puedo, aun no es tiempo, esto no es lo que tú quieres Ichigo, he visto la duda en tu mirada—susurró ella contra la piel del chico con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—además no resistirás el veneno.

—Me importa una mierda tus escusas Rukia solo toma de mí malditasea—la obligó a mantener la cabeza ahí cuando sintió que ella quería apartarse— ¿crees que puedo quedarme sin hacer nada viendo cómo te encuentras? Tal vez antes tuve dudas pero no más, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue maravilloso y después de eso solo tengo la certeza de que quiero que así sea por lo que reste de mi existencia y solo existe una manera para que eso suceda, una que te estás negando a darme.

Ella vaciló un momento, las palabras del pelinaranja le conmovieron de sobre manera, ella también quería permanecer a su lado, pertenecerle a él. Lo pensó ¿qué más daba quien lo convirtiera? Si bien su padre tenía razón en cuanto a su inexperiencia en algo se equivocaba, ella sabía lo básico aunque jamás lo llevara a la práctica.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Solo hazlo.

Temerosa depositó primero un suave beso en el cuello del chico para después incrustar sus diminutos colmillos en la piel expuesta de Ichigo mientras él contenía un gemido de dolor. La sangre inundó el paladar de Rukia, tibia y deliciosa sangre, el frenesí de cualquier vampiro, una droga que brindaba el más exquisito placer, tragó cada gota como si su vida dependiera de ello tan inmersa en el dulce sabor.

Quemaba como el mismo infierno. Esa era lo que Ichigo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, los afilados colmillos de Rukia se hundían cada vez más en su carne y la sangre resbalaba en pequeños hilillos de la comisuras de esos hermosos labios. Pero debía aguantar sin desfallecer, era como si lo estuvieran drenando, todo se volvía más confuso conforme el dolor se acrecentaba. Llevó a tientas su mano a la espalda de Rukia, acariciando con suavidad la fría piel de porcelana y solo entonces ella logró regresar a la realidad.

Con dificultad se separó de él regresando a sus sentidos, la vista del chico la perturbó, estaba pálido y con el rostro contraído por el dolor. La culpa la invadió.

De pronto el pelinaranja comenzó a convulsionar, el efecto del veneno estaba haciendo estragos, era mejor actuar pronto y contrarrestarlo. Se acercó al chico y acunó su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Debes beber de mi—le susurró, según sabía esa era la única manera de que la transformación fuese exitosa—solo hazlo Ichigo, bebe antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Fue apenas una débil sensación, apenas un roce de los labios de Ichigo que fue sustituido por los colmillos que recién emergieron, tomó lo necesario de ella para después caer al suelo con agitación. Estaba hecho y solo quedaba esperar. Permaneció junto a él en un pequeño rincón, cubriendo ambos cuerpos con las prendas esparcidas.

¿Habría funcionado? No tenía certeza en ello solo la incertidumbre. Sintió el cuerpo de Ichigo moverse.

—Me estas aplastando enana, muévete.

Los pesados parpados de Ichigo se abrieron lentamente observando la pequeña figura acurrucada en su pecho, algo cálido se instaló en él. Se sentía diferente pero no podía explicar de qué forma ¿así se sentía estar muerto? Una sensación de confusión y bienestar.

Rukia lo observó detenidamente, lo había logrado. Aun cuando él luciera como antes, ella sabía que el Ichigo que ella encontró dos semanas atrás había muerto dando paso a este nuevo Ichigo. Lo golpeó en el pecho para después darle un suave roce en los labios.

El violento sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió.

—Aléjate de ella maldito—bramó el recién llegado.

— ¡Papá!

—Vete de aquí Rukia, ahora.

—No.

Ella haló una de las prendas y cubrió apenas su desnudez para incorporarse.

—Te lo advertí Rukia, te dije que te deshicieras de este humano.

Ichigo imitó la acción de Rukia y se incorporó a su lado.

—Byakuya tú no eres quien para decidir por ella—interpeló el pelinaranja con la mirada fija en el imponente hombre, el padre de Rukia.

La ofensa fue enorme, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle lo que estaba bien o mal para con su hija? Era el colmo del cinismo, definitivamente debió matarlo con sus propias manos la noche que llegó a la mansión. Furia en todo su esplendor fue lo que surgió de él. Como si de una animal se tratase, Byakuya se abalanzó contra el pelinaranja con la clara intención de asesinarlo pero sin previo aviso el chico contrarrestó el ataque con una fuerza igual o mayor que la del pelinegro. Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron de la impresión.

—No es posible que tú—soltó incrédulo mirándolo fijamente con aprehensión.

Pero era verdad, él ahora no era un simple humano. Eso significaba que su hija… ¡no! Ella no se iría de su lado, no lo permitiría.

—No lo intentes Byakuya, ahora soy como ustedes incluso tal vez más fuerte que tú.

—Maldito mocoso no te llevarás a mi hija.

—No es decisión tuya sino de ella y según parece ella ya ha tomado su decisión, me ha escogido a mí.

Pero que cínico y arrogante. Una rápida mirada a su hija y ésta la miró con gesto decidido, era clara la respuesta en sus ojos, una determinación que solo había visto en una persona. Hisana.

—Pero le prometí a tu madre que…

Rukia no le dejó terminar, se acercó a él y acunó la mejilla de su padre, un gesto que a Byakuya le recordó a Hisana cuando quería reconfortarlo de alguna manera haciéndole saber que no se preocupara.

—Estoy segura que mamá está satisfecha con todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero es tiempo de que me dejes vivir papá, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que ambos tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos y con tu actitud estás repitiendo lo que el padre de mi mamá hizo ¿es eso lo que quieres?

No, no quería ser igual a ese despreciable hombre que había renegado de Hisana por haberse enamorado de él. La perspectiva simplemente le asqueaba.

—El mundo exterior es peligroso…—se excusó de nuevo el pelinegro, no quería dejarla ir aun sin intentar algo.

—Seré yo quien cuide de ella ahora—se adelantó a responder el pelinaranja, mirando de soslayo a la pelinegra.

Maldito mocoso impertinente. Pero al menos debía darle cierto crédito por su valentía… o tal vez era estupidez, optaba por la segunda opción. Resignación. Debía ser un buen perdedor después de todo.

—Pero te advierto que no dudaré en matarte a sangre fría si algo malo le sucede—le soltó en un tono oscuro y amenazante con los ojos centellando en ira contenida. Se volvió hacia Rukia— ¿esto es lo que quieres?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Bien, era todo…

Le dedicó una mirada a la pelinegra antes de salir por la puerta. Pero antes de dar un pie fuera se volvió hacia Ichigo y dedicarle una mirada asesina, no le perdonaría tan fácil el haber ultrajado a su hija dentro de su casa, lo haría pagar de alguna manera… lenta y dolorosa. Con esos pensamientos rondando por su mente se marchó dejando a los dos solos.

—Yo sé cuidarme a la perfección, idiota.

Él volteó a verla un momento como pensando en algo.

—Sí claro.

Al ver que no decía nada más, le arrojó sus prendas a la cara, aun así éste no se quejó. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para cabrearlo?

—Oye Rukia ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones a algún lugar?

—Solo si tú pagas.

Él soltó un gruñido en señal de frustración, al fin había logrado picarlo un poco al menos.

—Enana mandona.

—Idiota.

Las vacaciones tendrían que esperar, aun quedaban cosas por resolver, lugares a los que ir y gente por conocer. Por ahora preferían tomar las cosas con calma, después de todo tenían toda la eternidad para matarse mutuamente.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Les deseo un feliz halloween**_ __ _ **espero poder leer sus comentarios chicos…**_


End file.
